


Hey, I Have Something To Tell You

by AtlasAffogato



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Coming Out, Confessions, F/F, Gen, M/M, Mako is a gay mess, wlw and mlm solidarity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlasAffogato/pseuds/AtlasAffogato
Summary: “I-I, I think I’m like you two.”He said in a small voice. Scared.“Except I don’t think I like women. At all. I think I like men.”Mako snapped his eyes up with new determination.“I think I’m gay.”Or, Mako is a gay disaster and I insist on making it everyone's problem
Relationships: Korra & Asami Sato, Korra & Asami Sato & Mako, Korra/Asami Sato, Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 213





	Hey, I Have Something To Tell You

It was time to meet Mako. Korra and Asami had received an invitation to dinner yesterday evening. Mako called them at home, asking, no,  _ begging _ to go to dinner with him tonight, that he “needs to talk to you both.” Needless to say, Korra is worried. It's rare enough for Mako to initiate outings, but to say that he “needs to talk” could only mean trouble. Korra had planned on spending the night in with Asami, but she had no problem pushing that back if Mako needed them. If this dinner will mean Mako actually talking to her,  _ really  _ talking, then she won’t turn him down.

“Here we are.” Asami said, pulling the Satomobile to a stop in front of a small noodle shop. Korra smiled, of course Mako would choose a small shop like this, he never did feel comfortable in fancy, expensive restaurants. Asami parked the Satomobile and turned the car off. Korra turned to look at her girlfriend.  _ Spirits _ , she is gorgeous. Korra had dressed down in a normal outfit, but Asami had put on a sheer shawl and a dark dress that marched her dark lipstick. Korra furrowed her brow.

“Hold on babe,” she said. Korra licked her thumb and reached over to wipe a bit of lipstick off where it overreached the lips. Asami smiled, soft and gentle, her eyes glowed the way they only did around her. 

“Thanks.” She whispered. Korra couldn’t help the wide grin that split her face. 

“Come on,” Korra opened her door. “Let’s find out what’s up with Mako.”

They spot Mako the moment they push the door open, seeing his large form huddled down in a corner booth in the back of the shop, cradling a glass in his hands and looking ill. Asami stepped past Korra and towards Mako. He looked up as they approached, offering a weak smile. This close Korra could see the sweat on his temple.  _ Geez.  _

“Mako! It’s so good to see you, how have you been?” Asami reaches out as Mako stands up, pulling him into a hug, which he hesitantly returns. Korra steps behind Asami, touching her lower back which draws Asami out of the embrace so Korra can wrap her arms around Mako instead. If the slight wheeze at her tight hug brings a smile to Korra’s face, well, no one would be one the wiser. 

Releasing Mako to slug him lightly in the arm, Korra smiles. She didn’t realize how long it had been since they last spoke, but seeing in person reminds her of their time apart. It’s good to see him again, good to see him back in Republic City. He had been spending most of his time in Ba Sing Se helping Wu, Korra didn’t even know he was back until he called. 

Mako sat back down into his booth, gesturing for them to sit. Asami slid into the bench first, allowing Korra the outer seat. The cracked leather dug into her shoulders the moment she sat, but Korra didn’t mind. It's  _ eclectic _ . Korra slung an arm across the booth behind Asami, who leaned back to rest her neck against Korra’s arm. Resting her right ankle on her knee, Korra tried for an open and relaxed look. Mako looked stressed enough.

Korra picked the small menu off the table and inspected the options. “So, Mako,” peeking over the menu Korra didn’t miss the way he jumped. “What’s good here?” Mako visibly relaxed, letting a nervous laugh out as he scratched his neck. 

“Uh, well I like the Blazed Pig Udon, but Bolin’s favorite is the Traditional Yakisoba. B-but everythings good!” Mako insists, waving his hands in a placating gesture.  _ Hmm, strange. _ Korra frowns but doesn’t comment. 

Asami leans forward, placing a hand on Korra’s menu to push it back onto the table. Korra and Mako’s eyes track the movement, and continue as Asami places both arms onto the table and sets her hands in the middle of the table, within reach of Mako. “Mako,” she says. “What’s going on? I haven’t seen you this nervous since you were a pro-bender.” Asami is going for a calm and comforting tone, but the question makes Mako even more skittish. His eyes dark across the table, over their heads, down to his lap where he fiddles with his hands. Korra can see the worry on Asami’s face. “Mako you’re sweating.” Asami points out. 

Mako does his dry little nervous laugh again, wiping the back of his hand across his forehead. “Yeah, yeah I guess I am. Huh. I uh, I didn’t notice that...” Korra exchanges looks with Asami and releases her relaxed position, bringing both arms onto the table like Asami, releasing her legs so she can scoot forward. 

Korra’s turn. “What’s got you so worked up? You know you can talk to us, right? I mean, that’s why you called us, isn’t it? Are you alright? Is someone sick? Are  _ you _ sick?” Mako’s eyes go wide and he looks at Korra in the eyes for the first time this evening. Mako always kept his cards close to his chest, but his eyes have always been his problem. They show everything he tries to hide. And right now they show fear.  _ What on earth does Mako have to be afraid of?  _

No! No-” Mako clears his throat when his voice cracks. “ _ No one _ is sick. I’m fine, I just, I wanted to,” Mako pauses to collect his thoughts. “I wanted to talk to you two about some things.” Mako has moved his hands up onto the table, but he still fiddles with them, watching his fingers twisting together instead of looking at them again. 

“Okay.” Korra said, leaning back on the bench. “What’s up?” Asami relaxed her posture too but kept her hands on the table. She pressed her thigh against Korra’s, looking for a grounding presence. Korra pushes back enough to tell Asami she knows.

Mako sits up straight, taking a deep breath to settle himself. Asami and Korra wait. This time when Mako speaks, his voice is steady. 

“I wanted to talk to you two specifically, because I want to apologize.” Korra blinked. That’s...not what she was expecting.  _ What was she expecting? _

Korra and Asami exchange glances again. “Um,” Asami furrows her brows. “What are you apologizing for?” Mako looked shocked. 

“For everything! For dating both of you! For cheating on both of you!” Mako’s raised voice is bringing side looks from the staff. “I’m sorry for being such a shitty boyfriend.” Mako crumples back down into himself at that statement. “I’m sorry for not being what you needed,  _ either of you _ .” Mako locked eyes with Korra. “I’m sorry for not knowing how to handle you. I’m sorry for never talking to you. I’m sorry for being such an asshole.” He looks between the two of them and his face falls. “Spirits, I’m sorry guys.” 

Korra looks to Asami, but Asami is already reaching over the table towards Mako. “Mako, it's okay, we’ve all moved past that.” Mako doesn’t meet Asami’s eyes. “Mako that was over three years ago, we’re here now, as friends, with no hard feelings between us.”

Mako clenches and unclenches his jaw the way he does when he gets frustrated. He shook his head. “Maybe you two moved past it, but I.” He looked helpless. “I never could. I couldn’t get it out of my head!” Mako threw his hands up around his head, his frustration growing. “I couldn’t stop thinking about it! For years! Why it didn’t work, what did I do wrong?” Mako threw his hands between his chest and the open air between them. Korra kept half an eye out for approaching staff telling them to leave. 

“I didn’t understand! These damn feelings, they don’t make any sense! My whole head was jumbled- still is jumbled!” Mako slumped back down on his bench. He rubbed at his eyes and sighed. “This whole time,” his voice was low and Korra leaned forward to hear him better. “I thought I was in love with you two. I thought everything I felt, I thought it meant I was in love with you. That’s what love is, right? I love someone, therefore I’m  _ in  _ love with them.” Mako shook his head. “I was so wrong.” Mako pushed himself back up and gripped the table. His eyes bore holes in the wood table. 

“My whole life, I thought that’s what being in a relationship was like, I thought that what being in love was. But I don’t think it is, I don’t think it ever was.” Mako swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing. 

“I-I, I think I’m like you two.” He said in a small voice. Scared. “Except I don’t think I like women. At all. I think I like men.” Mako snapped his eyes up with new determination. “I think I’m gay.”

Korra’s jaw dropped like a fish. “What?!” She said without thought. Asami smacked her ribs and scooted forward to grab at one of Mako’s hands still gripping the edge of the table. 

“Mako, I am so glad you have realized this.” Asami wrapped her fingers around Mako’s hand and gently pried his hand off the table and held it in hers. “Coming to terms with your sexuality isn’t an easy thing  _ for anyone _ .” Korra raised an eyebrow at that. It was easy for  _ her.  _ Boys are handsome, girls are pretty, boom. Problem solved. 

Asami cast a glance at Korra before continuing. “I don’t think I ever told you this, but it took me a long time to recognize that what I felt for Korra wasn’t just friendly, it was something else.” Mako rubbed his thumb across Asami’s knuckles, listening intently. “Republic City is more accepting than other places like the Earth Kingdom, or the Water Tribes, but there are still closed minded people here. We have to be careful.” Asami looked around the table. “All three of us.” 

Alright, that’s enough heart to heart, Korra knows Mako can only take so much gooey feelings talks. “So,” Korra drawled with a smile, “Who was your gay awakening?” Mako started out of his little bonding moment with Asami.

“What??”

“Y’know, who was your gay awakening? Who was it that made you go ‘oh spirits that's hot I might be into that.” 

Mako was still holding Asami’s hand as a blush crept up his neck and turned his ears red. “Um,” He rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand, and Asami tightened her grip on his hand, waiting for an answer. “Um, it's a funny story actually.” A goofy, crooked smile emerged on Mako’s face that made Korra smile too. Mako sat up in his seat, pulling his hand out of Asami’s grip, wrapping his arms around himself while still wearing that goofy smile. 

“It was Wu, actually. Prince Wu.” Mako stared at them, waiting for a reaction. Korra’s eyebrows shot up her face while Asami looked less than impressed. 

“Wu?” Asami said at the same time Korra drawled “Really? Wu?” 

Mako laughed. A real, full body laugh. His eyes crinkled and he folded forward, smiling and laughing and laughing.  _ The bastard. _

“Yes!” He emphasized. “Wu! Prince Wu was my gay awakening.” Mako kept laughing at his own confession. 

Korra shook her head in amazement, but when Asami shook her head she seemed more confused than anything. “Hold up, hold up, hold up.” Asami said, waving her hands and still shaking her head. “Are we talking about the same Wu here? The Wu that asked me out?  _ And  _ asked Korra out? And is constantly being rejected by every woman he speaks to?” That sobers Mako up.

“He’s not always like that. It’s his way of covering up.” Mako looked down for a moment. “As you said, the uh, Earth Kingdom isn’t exactly accepting. And it’s even worse for royalty.” Korra nodded. “He’s actually quite sweet, when he isn’t around other people.” Wait a second. 

“Wait a second.” Korra said, the gears turning in her head. “Does that mean that you and Wu are an _ item _ ?” Mako smiled, looking down at the table. 

“Yeah.” He murmured, voice soft and face so open and happy. Korra didn’t think she’d ever seen Mako like this before. 

Korra leaned back in her seat and flung her arm around Asami. “Wow. I never would have guessed that you two work, but I guess you did spend every waking moment together for three years, huh?” Mako had yet to stop smiling, but now the blush had returned. 

Asami put a hand to her chest. “Well  _ I, _ for one, am happy for you.”

“Oh! Yeah! I’m happy for you man.” Korra rushed out. 

Mako looked between Korra and Asami, his face open with affection and gratitude. He allowed himself a soft sentimental smile. His two best friends, here with him, to welcome him with open arms. “Thank you,” He whispered, afraid that anything louder might make this end. “For everything.” 

Korra and Asami immediately slid out of their seats to push onto Mako’s side of the bench, Asami crawling across Korra’s lap so they could all share a hug. Asami cradled Mako’s head in her arms and Korra wrapped her arms around his middle, feeling his shuddered breath. Mako had one hand curled on Korra’s lap and the other holding Asami’s arm to his head. “Thank you.” He repeated, voice thick. He buried his face in Asami’s shoulder. “Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou.” 

“If you aren’t going to order then I have to ask you to leave.”

The three startle from their embrace, turning to see the owner of the shop they are sat in staring them down. She looks over the three of them, piled on one side of the table in a messy tangle of limbs and raises a single eyebrow. Mako smiles at the two girls and eases them off him. “Alright, let’s order some food. My treat.” 

Korra and Asami returned to their seats, but the energy remained changed. Mako smiled, and this time, it looked less forced. If Korra was one with words, she might say something about a weight being lifted off Mako’s shoulders, but she isn’t so instead she shoots sparks across the table for Mako to catch and send back. 

This is good. 

**Author's Note:**

> Mako is a gay disaster child and I love him for it. Btw I was listening to Wish You Were Gay by Claud the entire time I was writing this.


End file.
